The Dreamio Teamio
See also:An unfinished wiki dedicated to all things Dreamio Teamio. '' '''The Dreamio Teamio' is a group consisting of a few ghouls. The ghouls are: Roxie Ombre, Dana Baudet, Morgan 'Morgie' Selkie, Kestral Malefica, Amy Velveva, and Akila Sphinx. They pretty much do some random and wacky stuff, mostly being derpy and random :P (ONLY HETASTUCKWORTS4137, SABBYFANGIRL24, MISHACHU TUBBY, MEREDERPAGNESPOE, CLAWDEEN GHOUL, AND TIMELORDPINKS123 CAN EDITUTH THIS PAGE.) The peeps in dis group they call unlife Roxie Ombre Sabs edit dis while updating Alois x Reader Morgan "Morgie" Selkie Morgan Selkie, or as everyone in the teamio call her, Morgie is actually the one who came up with the group's original name, The Dream Team, and she still refers to the group by this title. Mainly because to her, 'The Dreamio Teamio' sounds stupid. Morgie is usually the one in the group who does most of the talking, coming up with the discussions the group happen to spend a long time talking about. She is often known as the morgabut (Kestral's little pun nickname. Referncing a halibut, a type of flat fish) who should "swim flattly" to the group's functions. And when I leave another session on the tum tums, I will add more to this. Kestral Malefica Kestral Malefica is a sassy and erratic ghoul of the group who is the daughter of a dark witch and a light wizard. She was the one that came up with the name 'Dreamio Teamio', and is proud of her creativity, and is the one to come up with some sneaky plans and often comes up with revenge plans. Kestral is also referred as 'Kesta' by Morgie, but it is uncertain if she is referred that by the rest of the group.. (Pip is being a hypocrite and pretty much copied and paste stuff :P) Amy Velvela um i am listening to gaga hello oh this is about amy Amy is a very misundertood person, she can be the kindest person in the world or the angriest, which makes others confused, she has 3 siblings who she hates but she loves her brother, she chooses to stay away from them. She is a very sporty person and always competes in the family races, her friends Dana Baudet and Kestral Malefica are helping her feel accepted and fit in. She tends to judge people a lot even though she hates when people judge her. Akila Sphinx Akila Sphinx is the silent girl of the group who loves reading half the time and can easily get lost in her books. She is the comic nerd ghoul who gets a little carried away sometimes explaining about her fav heroes, her most fav being Vamp Man and the marvel villain Loki. She is a huge scare out boy fan and loves all their songs. When it comes to love, She is hopeless at it and sometimes gets a crush on the wrong person, example being Djoser Anubis. She is also a huge anime fan and loves watching Yu-Gi-Ghoul and is a collector of the cards. Daniel Baudet Daniel Baudet, or just simply Danny Donkey or Dan, is the only transgender male in the group at this point. He is pretty shy and often closes himself in situations, unless he is with his friends. DA SHIPS SO DIS IS DA SECTION WHERE DEY ARE SHIPPED Ships With Kestral MorKes KesNa KesRox WIP Ships with Amy Mormy AMROX Kesmy VelVembre Webbingvel Manmy SphinxVel Ships with Morgie Ships with Daniel 'The Boring Politics of the DT' There are no polos here sorry Despite the group being against the idea of a leader, mainly because everyone involved always seeming to argue, the group (sorry I mean Morgan and Kestral) decided to turn the group into a non-serious dictatorship. At the moment, the first and current "dictator/president/ungodly ruler" is Kestral. Morgan likes to think that Kestral used her magic to force the group to elect her as the leader. Why did I add this. Feel free to add more guys Notes *Also the group is currently closed, and probably will remain this way. Meaning, we are not accepting new members at this time. So please don't spam this page with requests, as we will either say no, or ignore you. *Please don't spam roleplay prompts on this page. Thank you. *This group is pretty much the Monster High-persona versions of the users mentioned above; Kestral being based upon Hetastuckworts4137, Morgie being based upon MerederpAgnesPoe, Daniel being based upon Mishachu Tubbeh, Roxie being based upon SabbehFangirl24, and Akila being based upon Timelordpinks. Amy is the girl version of Clawdeen Ghoul. etc *Though they are still debating, the group's current theme song is "Shake it Off", which describes how much the DT gives no craps for your insults at all. Category:The Dreamio Teamio Category:Group